The Tide and The Void
by Darkrai Master34
Summary: When saying that Percy Jackson's life sucks, that's quite minor. After Percy's parents' death and Annabeth cheating on him with a new hero, Percy finds sanctuary in being the student and commander of Chaos. But as the Third Titanomachy is at hand, can Percy save the ones he loves most? Or will he abandon them for power? Rated for... Well duh, you know.


**HUZZAH! It's is I, Darkrai Master34! I'm bringing you a new story that was inspired by two other stories, ****_A New Mentor_** **and ****_The Commander of Chaos._**

**So, I found the pairing Percy/Artemis quite interesting and also Percy/Zoë, but Percy/Annabeth is TOO much. Plus, Percabeth sounds really old.**

**Moving on, I'm working on a Percy/Artemis story but currently, I am having *ahem* difficulties. So I went on and found numerous Chaos fics which were really damn cool since the idea of a demigod being infused with Chaotic energy is just as AWESOME as Finn the Human getting filled with Chaotic Evil.**

**Love triangles and twisty, confusing plots with bits of humor, adventure, romance, action and suspense truly make me happy so... yeah. You get the point...**

**... Right! The disclaimer! Hmm... GROVER!**

***Grover comes trotting along***

**Grover: Yes Darkrai Master?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Grover: Why can't Deep Voice Guy do it instead?**

**Me: WHO IN HADES IS DEEP VOICE GUY?!**

**Deep Voice Guy: Calm down, I will do the disclaimer. **

**Me: AHHHH! VOICES! DON'T HAUNT ME METIS, HAUNT YOUR HUSBAND!**

**Deep Voice Guy: ... Metis is a woman.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Grover: Just do the disclaimer Mr. Deep Voice Guy.**

**Deep Voice Guy: Alright, Darkrai Master34 under any circumstances, does not own PJO or HO. He does not own Grover, Sir Percy Jackson or Miss Zoë Nightshade. They belong to Sir Rick Riordan, all rights reserved. Darkrai Master only owns me...**

**Grover: Hey!**

**Deep Voice Guy: You weren't really of any value to Mr. Riordan you know...**

**Me: Just shut up the both of you and let me do the friggin story...**

**Deep Voice Guy: Do we get popcorn?**

**Me: Shut up or I'll fire you.**

**Grover: Seriously, this _is_ going to be like a movie. What's a movie without POPCORN?**

***I make popcorn magically appear***

**Me: There, now shut the Hades up.**

**Grover: Do you know Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and Mordecai and Rigby?**

**Me: We'll yeah, they're on Cartoon Network all the time...**

**Grover: I'm inviting them to bring food and sodas.**

**Me: WHATTTT? NO ONE ENTERS MY DOMAIN UNINVITED BY ME-**

**Deep Voice Guy: *cuts through my sentence* Well now, let's start the story now shall we?**

**Chaos Warrior**

**Prologue**

**Percy's flashback POV**

_**It's been a few thousand years, a few thousand years since my friends and the gods betrayed me and forgot about my existence. A few thousand years, since Annabeth cheated on me.**_

_**It's been quite a long time, since me and my "friends" were gifted immortality when we were teenagers (In biological age. We're still 18 year-olds in physical form but we're like, a thousand years old)**_

_**My life was good then, loyal friends and comrades, loving family, powerful awesome father, the support of the gods and plenty of love and respect.**_

_**Then HE showed up at camp. A new son of Poseidon. I always hoped that he would always love my mother, but no. I guess he went out, found another woman and bore a child with her. His name was Matthew Grant, he had the same jet-black hair and sea green eyes, but the light in his eyes were dull and he wasn't even good-looking or nice. He was pudgy, stuck-up, son of a bitch.**_

_**After beating a hellhound in PROTECTED and CONTROLLED camp borders, everyone suddenly thought that he was the greatest "hero" ever. Or so all my so-called loyal comrades said.**_

_**He then went on a "quest" (He was being helped by the gods duh) to complete the one of the Labors of Hercules and he did the easiest; the stables.**_

**_Thanks to my dad, he completed it in no time and returned in splendor, enthroned in bloody glory, with everybody thinking that he saved the entire fucking world from a bunch of Primordials and Titans. Which _****I did.**

**_Of course, my life now really sucked. But that's an understatement. Just as things couldn't get any more heart-breaking, my mom and Paul Blofis were killed in a sea faring accident... In a freak storm._**

**_I was devastated and almost completely broken. After that incident, I decided to try and move on and I actually even went on a quest for Athena to prove it._**

**_So I went off to find Annabeth so I can ask her whether she wanted to go to Greece then I would propose to her... And when I found her, I found her making out and sucking face with Matthew. Then my heart was totally torn apart. Only Hestia, the only goddess shown to care, came to comfort me... And offered to become my patron. I agreed, since having fire powers along with water would make a fairly good combo and that would need her homelike warmth. Hestia sadly waved me goodbye and left. At least she cared about me._**

**_Then just before I left camp, the greatest of the entities to ever exist, Chaos, appeared to me in all his starry, nightly, shining glory and offered to me an offer I simply could not refuse; to protect the universe from evil and all that stuff and sanctuary from my tormentors. And train my new powers. And because I thought he was really damn cool with all those perks._**

**_And duh, I accepted, and now, I'm truly at home._**

Chapter 1: The Universe's Greatest Killer

Location: Earth 345- Capital Aycon.

Year: 4081 F.F. (Far Future)

Time: 12:34 P.M.

Mission: Assasinate President Darion Temos of Aycon.

Temos' POV

I was running, running from the man that had been following me and baying for my blood all these months. That was my only thought. I looked to the four Tylorian, lizardmen, guards at either side of me, each carrying an assault laser rifle.

"Keep you and your men's eyes open for the assasin Baltik." I growled to the Tylorian captain on my upper right.

The lizardman grunted in reply and signaled to his men to ready their rifles.

But before my guards could even react to the following event, a figure jumped out of the foreboding shadows of the street and buried his twin energy blades deep into two of my Tylorian guards and threw several blue throwing knives at the other two who were just gaping at the man. Soon, all the Tylorians were dead and the man stood up, looking at me.

"My my, what a meeting President Temos. You've given quite a long chase for me, I'm sure you're tired too don't you think?" The man mused, speaking in light conversational tones, as he were mocking my desire to live.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"Why, isn't a life long sleep good for such a piece of scum like you?" He said, twirling a third energy blade in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled.

The man then showed me his right arm, which had the symbol of the Greek word, Delta, then I knew my doom was sealed.

Percy's POV

I smirked underneath my hood at the quivering official. He really thought that he could escape me, the greatest killer in the universe.

"You must die today Darion. I already lost count of the lives you have taken." I menacingly, staring at him with my sea-green eyes through my black hood.

"I won't die today!" Darion Temos shrieked, pulling out a laser gun from his ratty trench coat and shot at me, laser bolts burning through the air, the smell of ozone deep.

I dodged the bolts easily as you please, and I jumped at him, burying my blade deep into his skinny shoulder and setting my hand alight with my green fire (Thanks a bunch Hestia!) and melting the Celestial Bronze handle of the blade, making the molten metal melt and run down Darion's open wounds and shoulder. Darion screamed, He deserved it.

"Fool," I snarled, "When I hunt, I _always_ succeed. _No one _escapes the wrath of my blade." I quickly summoned some icy water and froze the molten stuff on half of Darion's body, freezing him effectively into place.

"Who are you?!" Darion said in a weak voice, flapping like a fish in my blade.

I just sighed, picked up some of the molten bronze, slapped it across the official's mouth to shut him up, froze it with my water and brought out my new pride and joy; Lightning Cutter. My new sword. Made of Chaotic Steel and Stygian Iron and fully five feet in length, it totally kicked off Riptide, which the gods confiscated and gave to my half-brother. Lightning Cutter was given to me by Chaos. I called my sword Lightning Cutter because during my first mission, I split a bolt of lightning with it protecting a teammate. Thus conceived the name Lightning Cutter. It also kinda looked like Cloud Strife's Buster Blade.

"My name is Delta." I said, bringing my sword down as the man's last things he'll ever hear.

-~~~~~~-meh

I coldly looked down on my newest hunting trophy and kicked it into a nearby gutter. No one needs to see this piece of trash in their nice, clean street. Although I had to do a nice, clean assassination, he just wouldn't shut up. So I shut him up nice and properly, though quite far from painless.

Looking at my comlink watch, I sighed and pressed the "talk" button.

I waited before a deep voice came from the comlink, "So, sucessful kill again Delta? You just broke your previous record of a 4 minute kill."

I smiled, "You know I've never had an unsuccessful mission Lord Chaos."

"That's right Delta, you're the best man we've got. I'm proud of you boy."

I grinned, filled with pride. "Thank you sir."

"I'll send Gamma to pick you up."

"That's like talking to a preschooler."

"I particularly enjoy it. Chaos out."

As I waited, memories flew in my head. Memories I've been trying forget ever since that day...

_Flashback_

_*When me and Annabeth were still okay... I guess*_

_"What?!" I screamed, going down on my knees with tears streaming down my face._

_"I'm so sorry my boy." Chiron said sadly, as he delivered the news of my parents dying. "You've just returned from Athena's quest, you must get some rest."_

_"Sorry Chiron but... I gotta find Annabeth." I said, wiping the tears from my face._

_Just after I exited the Big House, I went to the Athena cabin and I found one of Annabeth's half-brothers, Malcolm, fooling around with a notepad and a pen._

_"Hey Mal, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked, Malcolm was one of the few people who still respected me._

_Malcolm's face immediately darkened with something of disgust. "At the beach. DO NOT DO ANYTHING."_

_I was confused so I went off to the beach to find Annabeth... And I found Matthew making out with a blonde. I still had to smile, since I never thought that kid would have a chance with any girl at all. Then, my heart went into cardiac arrest when I heard the next sentence._

_"I love you Annabeth." Matthew said._

_Say what now?! First, I had to go on a dangerous quest. Next, my parents die. Last, my girlfriend cheats on me behind my back. What's next, Peleus eating my cabin?! Nah, maybe a couple of malfunctioning automatons burning my weapons collection._

_I mean, this couldn't be true. Either Annabeth had a clone since she would never cheat on me. And as always, I'm proven wrong._

_"I love you too Matthew. You're much better than Percy ever was." Annabeth gushed at Matthew._

_Then I had it, I snapped. With dank fury rising quickly in me, I stormed right into their line of sight and glared, most particularly at Annabeth._

_"So, my girlfriend suddenly decides to go from Percy's girl to a shameless Aphrodite girl flirting and kissing random boys who they like." I snarled, I really wasn't that good at terrible insults then._

_Annabeth quickly detaches herself from Matthew's lips and looked at me with surprise and fear. "What? P-Percy? Look, it isn't what it looks like-"_

_I stomped on the ground in cold anger, making the ground quake a bit._

_"Really Annabeth? Well it looks like that my girlfriend is making out with my stupid brother." I growled, looking at Matthew with cold eyes, who was shivering with utmost fear._

_"I even went on a quest for your mom to steal a golden apple from the Hesperides just to prove that I really loved you... And I was even going to propose." I said bitterly, taking out a small black velvet box from my pocket and opened it, revealing a small gold ring, studded delicately with seastones and tiny pearls on the sides and a beautiful green-gray diamond in the middle. It was forged by Hephaestus himself and given to me by Athena for her daughter._

_"Ohh..." Annabeth said, fingers shaking as she reached out to take the ring, but I pulled the box away, snapped it shut and put it back in my pocket, my face a grim line._

_"You know Annabeth? I thought I loved you. But I don't, I even feel sorry for Luke and Thalia that they actually stomached you for years." I said with bitter resentment, still glaring at Matthew who probably nearly soiled his pants._

_"Percy..." Annabeth started, but I cut her off before she could even have a say._

_"I hate you Annabeth. You think that boys are just worms are that an early bird can get. I'm not some ordinary rag doll Annabeth, a doll you can just throw away when you find a better toy." I snarled a bit like an animal, "I'm leaving Annabeth, don't even bother looking for me..." I said before storming away._

_Flashback End_

I started to clench my fist tightly after seeing that memory again, with tears gathering at my eyes. And before my nails could pierce my godly enhanced skin, I heard a mechanical roar above me and I looked up, and I saw my other pride and joy: my Alpha 3-20 starfighter looming above me. I grinned a bit, at least I had something to smile about.

"Yo Delta!" I looked up in surprise hearing a familiar voice. It was a man in black armor and black glass faceplate with the symbol of the Greek word Gamma printed there. He was the elite captain of the Beta division. And he was looking out of the window of the starfighter. "Your ride's here bro. Can I drive?"

I warmed up inside considerably for a Commander of Chaos. Gamma, unlike the other cold-blooded captains I've met, he was fun, carefree, cheerful, playful and kind outside the battlefield. He was just like me before all the bad things happened. And he also caught up on modern language so he was cool to talk to.

I smiled back at the guy, Gamma, as he lowered the ship down near me. "Fine Gamma. Just don't destroy it, I had to pay A LOT to get the main engine fixed." I said, fiddling with my hood, my green eyes flashing playfully.

Gamma laughed at my joke and as he completely lowered the ship and opened the door for me, he noticed the slight weariness in my figure.

"Hey Delta, you alright? You seem outta the blue..." Gamma said concerned, not even noticing his own pun of my favorite color.

I sighed as we both got onto the ship, "Is the holotable fixed Gamma?" I asked, prodding the message thingy, a better, less expensive way of communicating than an Iris message.

"Yeahp," Gamma said, patting the device, "It's as good as new."

After that, we rode in silence. And before I could try to break the ice, the holotable's message light began to blink, signaling a message.

"Uhm, that might be Lord Chaos. He's been going about a new mission a while ago so it might be him." Gamma said, and pushed the "talk" button.

A hologram of Chaos popped up in the center of the holotable. In the holotable, Chaos was only a figure of a man, disguising the true features of the Creator for safety purposes.

"Hello Delta, Gamma." Chaos said nodding to the both of us. I bowed respectfully at the figure.

"Ah Delta, the very man I wanted to see. I have a new mission for you," Chaos said, his deep voice emanating through the speakers, "I will explain later. In the meantime, head back to Nexus alive. Chaos out." Chaos said, finishing his short message and blinking out.

I nodded to Gamma to speed up the ship. Nexus was the home and HQ of the Chaos Warriors. I belonged to the Alpha Team, the most elite division in Chaos' army.

We rode in silence once again, then we finally reached the starfighter hangar bay of Nexus.

Gamma wished me luck as I got off my starfighter, "Toss me a bone Delta, and bring back souvenirs for me and the Beta guys alright?" He said, holding out a clenched hand for a bro fist.

I grinned back at my sidekick guy and bumped my fist onto his. "Don't worry dude, I'll try."

Gamma waved a cheery goodbye at me before going back to resume his duties. Me? I walked down several passageways and halls before I got to this one particular hallway made of Chaotic Steel with huge golden doors at the end. Chaos' throne room.

I walked to the doors, pushed them open, and found myself in all the glory of the Creator himself. Chaos, the big boss, was sitting on his gold and steel throne. Chaos was a man, about twenty feet taller than the gods in their godly form and had midnight black skin patterned with galaxies and stars and was also wearing a suit. His eyes were twin suns taken from the heavens themselves.

"Successful mission as always Lord Chaos." I said, bowing.

"Like I said, you broke your record. What's more to say?" Chaos said, smiling.

"I'll break it again my lord. And besides, as long as the job's been done, then it's a clean ledger for me." I said, grinning back.

Chaos grinned back also, but the smile faded and Chaos was suddenly deep in thought.

"Are you alright Lord Chaos?" I asked concerned for my lord and mentor.

"I already warned you of a mission in your starfighter," Chaos said, "you might not like it."

I shrugged, "It's another job, what more can that do?"

Chaos sighed, "You must go to the Original Earth to help the gods fight another uprising of the Primordial Gods."

I suddenly flushed red, I was NOT happy. "What in the name of the Void?!" I shouted, totally freaking out on the very thought, "Fight the Primordials? Help the camp? They abandoned me!"

Chaos was obviously trying very hard not to facepalm. "Don't worry yourself Delta. The Alpha Team will be coming with you. And I know you're fond of that squad."

Chaos was right, the Alpha Team consisted of the finest warriors I know. They were friends that everyone else on Earth thought was dead. Well, you'll see what I mean later.

"Well my boy, you'll be leaving in 0100 hours tomorrow and you must take the Alpha Team with you and as many starfighters and weapons as you need or request. You can bring some of the Beta or Omega troops with you but not the entire company, we need them too on the Alphonsian systems and planets, the Dathonin rebels and border rats are getting out of hand. You do not have to tell the gods or campers who you are if you don't want to." Chaos said, leaning back in his throne.

I sighed, a job was a job. Even if I had to save the skins of the people who betrayed me.

"Yessir Chaos sir." I said a bit glumly as I headed back to my room. From my point of view, Gamma would be having fun, hunting Dathonin and Tylorian border rats and rebels, as it passes up for sport. It was going to be a long night...

Annabeth's POV

Today was the day. The day Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, love of my life, disappeared. See, after Percy left, I caught Matthew making out with a nymph near the creek and I was totally heartbroken.

I told Poseidon first of Percy's disappearance, and he completely broke down and lost it right in front of the gods, even Zeus stepped down to give his brother a sympathetic pat on the back and a can of Red Bull. I told the campers on Percy's side next and they were miserable. But of course, Matthew's cronies just laughed it off and Matthew, thanks to his supporters, got elected as Camp "Guardian" and started kicking out campers who he deemed, "dangerous". So in short, Matthew is now immortal like my friends and me, he gets to wear celestial armor and he's become even more stuck-up.

He even kicked Nico out for being a "necromancer". At least Nico's gone to hang with his dad in the Underworld to help him but seriously, Matthew's gone overboard already. Even Rachel, our Oracle, and our friends from Camp Jupiter, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Leo left for Camp Jupiter even if Octavian was there, save for his annoying predictions with those freaking teddy bears, after Matthew was announced a Guardian of the camp.

And my old friends who also became immortal, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Nyssa, Jake Mason and Chris Rodriguez were totally pissed off at Matthew for putting in limitations. And a bit more at me for breaking Percy's heart.

Even Katie swore for the first time at me, to the Stoll brothers' surprise, which by the way, sent rude finger signs at me. Even Clarisse announced to her cabin whether they wanted to test out the new BB and air guns that their dad gave them on me. While Jake and Chris just ignored me. Ugh, typical.

Even Thalia, who was with the other Hunters in the room were slightly mad at me.

Back to the story, every year, on this day, the gods hold a meeting to see whether anyone has found any trace of Percy Jackson. 14 flashes immediately brightened the room and suddenly, the Olympians were there, all shining and full of glory.

They sat down, with both Hestia and Poseidon looking very weary and sad. From what I knew, Hestia was always soft-spoken, warm, kind, polite, motherly and never really quite sad. But now, she was in her little girl form, looking extremely sad as she sat in her throne. Especially Poseidon, who had his brother, Hades, consoling him that if his son was dead, he'd know and he'd tell. But Poseidon still looked downright miserable.

Zeus sighed and said, "Alright, we all know today is usual and annual Percy Jackson see-if-we-found-him meeting," Zeus sighed again, he had taken a liking a Percy after describing their common likes for the theater and since Zeus is the pseudo god of theater, they have been constantly trying to best each other on dramatic entrances and exits. "But there are simply more pressing matters..." He murmured.

"What could not be more important than not finding Percy?!" I shouted angrily, ignoring the furious and disgusted stares of my former friends and Percy supporters and the smug looks from the Matthew supporters who had the initials, "M.G." monogrammed onto different parts of their clothing.

Even Matthew, the the great douchebag himself, sneered.

Ares grunted, "As much as I hate the punk, why not talk about the little twerp first? He gave me that Model III Black Vortex Eagle .70 cal laser rifle he made himself in the pits off the void for my victory over the zombie Spartans in his blasted Alphonsian Milky Way or whatever." Ares said, looking over onto his brand-new laser rifle gun. "Lucky it wasn't the Dathon system. They're full of border rats mind you... And I owe the kid. So why not?"

I looked around. I was kinda sad that none of the guys from Camp J couldn't come due to recent Octavian-and-his-voodoo-teddies trouble and monster raids. The good thing is that they didn't know of why my former comrades here in Camp Half-Blood hated me.

Zeus didn't react yet. "Let me say this first; Gaea, our grandmother, has risen from her earthen slumber has been bringing Earthborns with her. He has also joined forces with Pophyrion, Hyperion, Nyx, Atlas and several other Primordials and Titans that have been released from their prisons. I fear that the Third Titanomachy may spark back to it's former terror." Zeus finished, looking very grim.

Gods, demigods, minor gods and mortals alike shivered with anxiousness and terror. With those kinds of forces, there was no way in Hades we can win this other war. The Second Titanomachy had already drained us, what if they summoned Typhon or some other terrifying monster next?

Bessie the Ophiotaurus mooed mournfully in it's water sphere. Yep, even the cow knows we're toast.

Hestia's POV

I was so sad, so broken when I found out that the entire world was soon to plunge into darkness again. Even sadder when Perseus had left. I had given him my blessing, and so he is my champion, and I am his patron. I just truly hoped that he would be okay.

"Father, what about our ally?" Athena said, looking sad too, even putting down her book.

"Yes, yes... We have a very powerful ally. His name is-"

Suddenly, a black hole ripped right into the fabric of time itself right in front of us and out stepped a man with skin as black as midnight, with stars and galaxies and tiny nebulae dancing on his flesh. He was wearing a suit and his eyes were twin suns, brighter even than Apollo.

"Chaos," The man thundered, "The Void. Creator of the Universe and The Fates. The oldest Primordial and Chaotic Being. I also command a badass army and a cheeseburger place." Chaos chuckled. I wasn't surprised, the Creator has obviously caught up with the times. Maybe... Since I am Perseus' patron, I could contact him?

But of course, we all stood up and bowed to the greatest entity in all of this universe. Well, everybody except for Perseus' half-brother.

"To what do we owe this pleasure my lord?" I said, polite as ever. I'm really just like that, greeting people. I guess it's in my nature.

"Ah, Lady Hestia, as warm and as welcoming as ever. Mind if I...?" Chaos said pleasantly, motioning to the seat just really close to the hearth.

"Yes of course." I said, not afraid of the Primordial at all.

"Thank you Lady Hestia." He said a tad bit too cheerfully for the situation and sat down. The others stared at me and Chaos with surprised looks on their faces.

Chaos simply ignored their stupefied faces and continued onto why he was here. "My apologies for not greeting you first Lord Zeus, but Lady Hestia was far warmer, so I greeted the young'un. Right! To more pressing matters," Chaos said, clapping his hands, "I will be lending you, the gods, the demigods and everyone else a good, expert portion of my Chaos Warriors or army to assist you in the... Ah... upcoming Third Titanomachy."

"And," Chaos suddenly said, his head turning towards the campers who bowed their hades lower except for Matthew and so Chaos looked pointedly at him instead, "My best man, the commander, had been part of this world of monsters and demigods before and he has had a very rough history. I suggest you treat him with respect. Plenty of it."

While Chaos said all this, I busied myself trying to contact Perseus. I had never even thought of telepathy before, and so I'm pretty much a weak goddess.

But before I could even reach him, he reached me instead.

"Ah, Lady Hestia! I'm sorry that I didn't contact you all these years. I really am." His voice said inside my head, sounding relieved.

And before I could speak back, he told me all of what happened to him. And I swore not to tell. Plus, I really didn't want to anyway.

"So Perseus, when you come back, you better give your poor patron a hug okay?" I spoke in my mind, flashing my old playful smile in my head as I thought.

Perseus chuckled, "Don't worry milady, I will." He said before disconnecting.

"-and so my troops, the Alpha Team will be here shortly in the morning. Questions?" Chaos said, obviously finishing what had to be a long lecture while the campers stared in awe.

Then I saw the Annabeth girl raise her hand. "Lord Chaos, your Alpha Team, who are they?"

Chaos grinned. "They are simply the finest warriors in my army. And so currently, I am lending the Alpha Team to you young'uns. They will be led by Rank I Captain Terros Malachi. A very respectable and good Alphonsian."

"My lord, y-you'd really do that for us...? Thalia stuttered.

"Well, of course. I am the Creator, and I must protect my rightful rulers of the Original Earth." Chaos said, shrugging.

"Moving on, my warriors-" Chaos started, then rudely got interrupted by a certain someone who I was sorely tempted not to burn to a crisp.

"What kind of people are they?" Matthew cut in, him pompous face sticking his nose up.

Chaos twitched and glared. Bad mistake. "They are mortals, common soldiers, demigods, satyrs, nymphs, Earthborn, monster or even gods, as long as they prove worthy of my army... Especially the Alpha Team. My commander is quite picky with that squad of his. He very fond of it. Not a single casualty ever since my commander took charge."

"Good, then you should bring me in. I don't care what your commander thinks, 'cause I'm a hero, a son of Poseidon and the greatest. Even better than the weakling Percy." Matthew spoke smugly, righting his loose Celestial armor. I REALLY wanted to burn him for insulting my champion, but Chaos had another thing planned out. Apparently, that hit about Perseus and his commander hit a soft spot on Chaos.

"I'm sorry, but the offer is only invitational Mr. Grant-the-pig. I need real heroes who are selfless and humble. Not little piglets who have hot air for brains and squeal when they don't get what they want." Chaos snarled, his black, starry aura threatening to burn Matthew more painfully than I would. I giggled, I knew the pig deserved it.

The Perseus supporting campers were obviously trying to hold in sniggers. The Creator himself had just insulted who had to be the biggest douche in the world. As Guardian, he just got owned right in front of the entire camp.

Matthew just glared at Chaos and stepped back.

"But whatever, I will be sending my best squadron led by my commander. THE BEST commander. Expect the starfighters' arrival in the morning or afternoon tomorrow."

"That's... Very good Lord Chaos. Thank you..." I said still smiling at the Primordial. The other gods stared at me. No god ever apologizes or thanks. But I do. I'm just different.

"Anytime Lady Hestia, and all of you. Until then, I bid you luck against the Earthborn one and the sky." Chaos said then stepped backwards into a portal and the silence remained even as the Void was enveloped in the black light.

**Phew! Done! I'm sorry but I can't say much here now but just expect new chapters! Till next time!**

**Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


End file.
